Rinse in Cold Water?
by xxSatanicaxx
Summary: A birthday present for Matsumoto goes wrong, and at the same time, ends up being so right. M for lime situations, HitsuXMatsu fav paring, please Read and Review


Just a short one shot I thought was kind of funny, I hope you guys enjoy, this is my first Bleach fic. There wont be a lemon, but some heavy lime going down, so I dont know what I would rate this, probably and M for good measure.

There, in some spots righton, in others totally occ, but its still good, also, for some reason, Matsumoto is allowed to wear her gift... dont ask why, or it will ruin it :P

**Rinse in Cold Water?**

Momo held her hands out with a light brown and light pink stripped tight fitting v necked tee-shirt out to her friend, and bowed as she did with all other shinigama.

"Happy birthday, Matsumoto!" The chipper girl announced her reasoning for giving the girl such a gift, as Matsumoto took the cloth from her hand.

"I know it isnt much, but here..." The girl, with her head still down in a bow, lifted her head slightly to see her friends reaction of approval or disgust.

"How did you know I was looking for this shirt?" Matsumoto, not being one to be rude in person, pretended the shirt was of importance, to the girl in front of her it was anyway. Personally she couldnt wait to pawn it off on Sui Fon, or maybe Rukia, if she was so lucky.

"I didnt pick it out, Shir-- I mean Toushiro-Taichou picked it up on his way back from the market this afternoon. I know its kind of late, since your brithday was weeks ago, but still, I thought I should--" Momo was cut off.

"Its a generous offer, thank you Momo" Her friend gave her a warm smile, and turned to leave.

"Do you like it?" Momo asked, stopping Matsumoto mid step, as she inwardly cringed. Putting on her 'game face' she turned to her friend.

"Yes its beautiful, Im going to put it on right now ". Lifting her arms above her head, Matsumoto put the ugly garment over her robes and turned to her friend for an opinion.

"Well I think it looks nice" Momo encouraged her friend.

_I think its hideous_

"Thank you Momo, I'll be taking my leave now". Momo bowed once more, before turning in the direction she had come from, to leave Matsumoto to wallow in the fact that she had to wear this _thing_ for the rest of the day.

_Well, at least the sun is setting, this means I wont be seen with it on too much longer._

As Matsumoto began to walk back to her post in the 13 court sqauds she was stopped again by a familiar voice.

"I see you like what we got you then?" Shiro, almost laughing, stalked up to Matsumoto to plant a firm hand on her shoulder.

"You know how much I hate brown and pink, and its not low cut enough,...but still its appreciated" Matsumoto had to stop mid sentance to crank out one lie after another, sure she hated the colors, and the format of the shirt altogether, what really got her was that she had said it was appreciated. Like hell it was.

"I know you well enough that as soon as your home, your going to take that off and try to pawn it off on some pour soul with no taste arent you?"

"Only if they promise to take care of it.. I swear!" Matsumoto gained a chuckle from the Taichou as he flash stepped infront of her.

"Right..." Shiro looked at her as if she was going to mass to confess her sins, and he was listening to hear her humour in every word she spat out.

"Okay hot shot, if you knew I wasnt going to like this gift, why did you get it then?"

_Here she goes again, running her mouth as usual_

"Its Toushiro-Taichou to you, and I only bought it to make Momo a little less depressed that she had no money for your gift, personally I have something else waiting for you back at the barracks." Matsumoto's breath seemed to hitch at this point.

_Its been rumoured that he had some kind of fling with Momo, so why would he be interested in... oh wait a second here._

"And just what might that be?" Matsumoto wasn about to be played for a fool.

"Just come with me and you'll find out." A suggestive look on Shiro's face said it all.. it was a trap.

Just then Ichigo, whom was running after Renji for reasons unknown, showed his face, bucket full of some kind of liquid in his hand, rounding the corner, with what looked to be lip stick all over his face, as if someone had drawn on him.

"Get back here you baka, im not finished with you yet!" Toushiro just shoke his head in disapoitment at the Shinigami rep., as he passed by.

"Whoa! Look out! " Ichigo, being blind sighted by rounding the corner, smacked right into Matsumoto, and whatever was in the bucket, was now all over her new shirt. The white sticky substance trailing down her shirt a bit before solidifying.

"What the hell!?" Matsumoto cried out in anger, then again there was a hint of relief there aswell, which only Shiro picked up on.

"Well its your fault for not moving!" Ichigo shouted at the vice captain, before he could retract his statment, Matsumoto had round house kicked Ichigo straight back to the second devision.

Renji appeared before the two, as if he had popped his head from behind a tree during a gun battle in the mid west.

"Wow Matsumoto, you look better full of that shit on your shirt" Matsumoto pulled her fist back to silence the man in front of her.

"Can it meat head" Then swong, but missed, she was never good with her fists, feet on the other hand.

"What are you guys doing here in the first place? Its almost nine at night" Toushiro stepped forward, expecting an answer.

"Well strawberry fell asleep while on duty in the real world" A curse could be heard from miles away at his nickname.

"Anyway, so I found him, and drew all over his face with Orihime's lipstick, and he woke up, and desided he was going to throw glue at me, where he got it from I have no idea." Ichigo was now at the companies side.

"I had feathers too, but somehow they dropped out of my pocket..."Ichigo gave a glare at Rukia, who'd just appeared.

"Like Im going to let you make my friend into a chicken! " Rukia pouted.

"ENOUGH!" Kenpachi appeared aswell, with a pink haired child on his shoulders.

"All of you, back to your posts, I will not have peace disrupted, unless you wish to die"

"But he!" Ichigo started.

"But he!" Renji proclaimed right back, pointing a finger.

"And she!" Ichigo and Renji pointed at Rukia, who just stood there, mild confusion in her eyes.

"All of you, move it you guys" Said the pink fluff on his left shoulder blade.

"Yes sir." All of which made a move to go back to wherever it was they came from and to forget the whole ordeal, Matsumoto and Toushiro included in the bergade.

"So you really dont like that shirt huh?" Toushiro pointed out when they were out of ear shot.

"What makes you say that?" Matsumoto gained some curiosity, while loosing some class, her personal style as she leaned over to her Taichou, her breasts touching off the kids spikey white hair.

"Because you still havent wiped off the glue, too bad its dried now, the shirts probably ruined." Giving a sigh as they walked through the door of there work place for the 10th squad, which was unusally bare for a work environment, and quite, everyone must be gone already.

Matsumoto did the classic Cheer Leader pose with pom poms shouting " yes ! ", of course Toushiro couldnt see it, she was doing this inwardly.

"So, I wonder how you wash this thing anyway," Matsumoto made a move to take the shirt off, but Toushiro was a step faster, as he grabbed her around the waste and whispered in her ear.

"Does it matter, your probably going to throw it out anyway." Matsumoto had to give it to him, he knew her pretty well. At least now she had a reason never to wear the damned thing again.

"What are you doing Shiro?" She breathed out, letting the breath she hadnt known she was holding out with it.

"Youve called me Shiro for the last time, Matsumoto." With that, Toushiro pushed Matsumoto against his work desk, flinging papers all over the place in his non-characterist way, he'd always been so orderly, so organized. This kind of behavour caught Matsumoto off guard.

"But Shi- Taichou, isnt this a little.. wrong?" Unknown to herself, her breathing had become a little heavier, this was not like her.

"Matsumoto, im surprised you even have the knowledge between right and wrong still in your head of yours, what with your clothing and all. But im not one to complain." Shiro began to tease Matsumoto with his tounge as he started at her neck, starting fires with every burn he created, moving lower down her collar bone, to rest at where the shirt began.

"You wont be needing this anyway" Toushiro, in one quick motion had her shirt off and in shreads and threw it behind Matsumoto's desk, to the floor across the room.

He then realized she still had her Shinigami uniform on. But this didnt deminish him one bit, as he pulled the small string that once held her true beauty behind cloth, which was so perfect under his touch, watching the top cloth of her garbs fall to the side of the desk and onto the floor.

Her eyes began to haze over as he worked his magic of trailing kisses and licking in every niche of pleasure he could possibly think of on her neck and shoulders, before coming to her breasts.

These have been the object of many men being sent on a one way ticket to squad 4s barracks.

Taking in the sight, as he had stepped back for a moment, he could view her top completely as if he were an artist, focusing his view on his work, then he made his move.

Starting from her mid abdomin, he worked his way higher until he circled his tounge around her quickly to erect nipple, while messaging the left breast with both hands, it took both hands anyway, before taking her nipple into his mouth, sucking gently as he heard Matsumoto's breath hitch, making him slightly harder than he already was.

"I love it when your breath is like that, makes me want to do things I've only dreamed of..."

Making his move, he began to undo her lower half of this equation, as she arched her back, making it easier for him to gain access and pull them off quicker.

Starting from her legs, he traced a trail of saliva up to her mid thigh with his tounge, only to stop and lean up to kiss Matsumoto fully on the mouth, while playing with her lips. She finally accepted his invitation and allowed him inside, were he explored every possible crevice, memorized all ridges of her roof of her mouth, and was captivated in the light raspberry taste of her lipgloss, as he pulled gently on her bottom lip with his teeth, all the while his hands doing the walking.

With one bit of cloth remaining to cover her opening, he traced her nub on the outside of the cloth, ever so gently, applying enough pressure to sufice, while not enough to really do anything for her, this was her relience, this was his torture.

Using his middle and index fingers, he ran from her opening to ther lips slowly and just the right amount of pressure on the important areas, as he repeat the motion, while sucking on her neck, gentle but meaningful.

Matusmoto gave a short gasp, this was hell.

Slipping the cloth off of her last remaining strand of declerance, he inserted a single digit, as if to weigh in how ready she was. It was almost time, as he rubbed gently on the iner walls of what was truley Matsumoto.

She arched her back, almost begging at this point, she couldnt take this much longer.

"Shiro ... oh... please... please" Matsumoto couldnt even put sentances together, it was intense.

"I dont want to hear Shiro, what do I want to hear?" He smirked as he looked into her eyes, lips turning upward on their ends.

"Please, just.. d-d.. oh Taichou" She wretched out, back arching once more.

"Thats more like it" Toushiro added a second to accompany the first, as he began to explore what was truely inside.

He started to pump harder as she started to gasp louder, and added his thumb to the equation to rub at her cliturous in circles, making her moan in gratitude.

He panted, as she groaned, only furthing his own member to pulse with such force it almost hurt him, he needed to get this done quickly.

With a few final delves, she began to moan into his mouth as he kissed her, and her walls clenched around his fingers, her own waves of pure esctasy flowing over her like the raging rivers in Africa.

"Tai--tai...cho!" She arched her back a final time before biting her full bottom lip and closing her eyes in pure nirvana.

As she came back to reality she noticed that Toushiro's pants were disguarded with the rest of her clothes on the floor, as he stared over her, positioning himself. As if her face hadnt said enough,

"Please, Taichou" She bit her lip playfully, as he lowered himself downward.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Matsumoto woke up, she seen Toushiro, behind his desk in his chair, fully clothed and into his paper work, as usual, and hadnt looked up to see her yet.

She looked down at herself to see that she was fully clothed aswell. She seemed to be laying on the floor, sheet under neath hear, and a pillow for her head, and a thin sheet above her aswell.

_Did what happen last night, happen? The signs say no, but this ache I have says that it did._

Toushiro looked up from his work long enough to see the beauty waking up and getting from a sitting position to a standing one.

"Good morning, now if youd like to start on page 1264 section B paragraph 83 Matsumoto, we've made some changes to the abilities of the leutenants." Toushiro returned his head to his work ahead of him ash Matsumoto sat behind her desk, across the first floor from him.

A hint of a smile plastered on his face, that went unnoticed to his vice captain.

"Hey can we talk for a second?" Matsumoto made a move to stand, but found her legs wouldnt co-operate, so she stayed in her seat.

"Sure bout what?" He asked, not looking up from his work.

"What did we do last night? I mean, I dont really remember much, but bits a pieces..."She began to flush as she started to recall events from the previous night... on his desk.

"No, you got drunk, again, claimed to see Momo last night and kept asking about a shirt you never even had with you the entire night, so nothing really, your head just hurts because of the sake." He was quick to answer, which made her wonder for a second.

_Shit shes going to find out I had to use a Memory Mod. on her._

"Okay, if you say so..." Matsumoto put her elbow down on her desk, resting her chin on a closed fist, staring out the wooden blinds to the shining world outside.

_What.. shes buying that crap?_

However out of the corner of her eye she found... the tattered ugly shirt from the night before. Picking it up under her desk so he couldnt see what she'd found she noticed the tag on the back,...

_Rinse in cold water huh?_


End file.
